1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication apparatus, a communication control method and a computer-readable storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wired and wireless communication environments have been constructed in business enterprises, public agencies, schools and homes, etc. For example, there are instances where a communication environment is formed for sending and receiving information among a plurality of stations via access points. With regard to such communication, a technique for transmitting information concerning a plurality of adjacent access points autonomously or in response to a request from another apparatus is known in the art (see the specifications of Japanese Patent Laid-Open Nos. 2001-094572 and 2005-086623). Further, a technique whereby a communication apparatus transmits its own NIC (Network Interface Card) information autonomously or in response to a request from another apparatus is known in the art (Link Layer Topology Discovery Protocol Specification, Microsoft). This technology is applicable irrespective of whether the environment is wired or wireless.
The prior art is such that communication interface information that has been transmitted by another apparatus is not always fully exploited.